


Silent Night

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first last Christmas was a good one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

"Dean."  
  
"Mmrph."  
  
"Dean!"  
  
Dean pried bleary eyes open long enough to glare at his brother, who didn't appear to be bleeding from any visible wounds - yet. "G'way," he grumbled. "M sleepin'."  
  
But Sam wasn't about to give up that easily. "C'mon, Dean," he coaxed. "I've got something to show you."  
  
"Unless it's a pair of topless twins, I'm not interested." But he didn't argue when Sam pulled the covers back and urged him to his feet. Dean told himself it was best to just go along with it - the sooner he'd seen whatever it was Sam wanted him to see, the sooner he could go back to bed and get back to sleep. The smile Sam gave him when he straightened up had nothing at all to do with it.  
  
Yawning, he demanded, "All right, what is it?"  
  
Instead of answering, Sam reached for his wrist, fingers warm against his skin as he led him over to the window and drew the curtain back. "Look," he said softly.  
  
The world outside was completely white, the ground blanketed in soft, pristine snow that hadn't been around long enough to get marked up by footprints or tire tracks. Dean smiled as he looked out at it; he'd always loved the snow, how it muted everything and blurred the hard edges around them, and he knew Sam was aware of that. “Nice.”  
  
Sam didn't say anything, just wrapped one arm around him, a solid bar across his chest that grounded him in a way it probably shouldn't. Dean covered his wrist with one hand, staring out at the scene before them, taking in the snow-covered trees and the way the frost glinted on top of the white blanket that covered his baby. It was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking, and with a sick wrench, he realized that he wouldn't be there to see it next year.  
  
He got it now, why Sam hadn't wanted to do this. Next year the snow would come around again, and while Sam might not be  _here_  exactly, he'd be somewhere, looking out at the world painted white and soft and quiet. But Dean wouldn't be there with him. He wouldn't be complaining about cold feet in the bed or listening to Sam bitch about how long it took the hot water to get going in the morning, he wouldn't be checking his baby to make sure she had the right antifreeze. There wouldn't be hot chocolate and marshmallows or snowball wars or nights piled into bed together like puppies trying to keep warm. Not where he was going, at any rate.  
  
It slammed into Dean with the force of a body blow, stealing his breath and leaving him fighting back tears. He didn't want to leave this world. Sammy was here, and snow, and Christmas and dammit, Dean did  _not_  want to leave it all behind!  
  
"Sammy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He drew in a soft, broken breath. "I don't wanna die."  
  
Sam was quiet for a long minute and then Dean felt his lips brush against his temple as his arm tightened, pulling Dean closer against him. Finally, he answered, "I know."  
  
More silence, and just when Dean was about to make some excuse that would let him move away, Sam added, "I'm going to get you out of this, Dean."  
  
With five months left on the clock, Dean wasn't sure he believed him, but he sure as hell wanted to. He wanted a whole lifetime's worth of snow and Christmas and silence, right here in Sam's arms.


End file.
